User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: The Unnamed Fortune Teller
And now, Time to propose a villain to the end of 2010s decade from me and to welcome the 2020s. And yes, I know it's from an obscure manga but this one? Is from one of Junji Ito's manga and who is this candidate in question? Well, let's find out! What's The Work Ma no Kakera or better known as Shards of Evil/Fragments of Horror are a collection of short stories made by the prince of horror, Junji Ito himself. (Keep in mind that this is not the first time he had done this). Today, we are going to look at one of his stories from Ma No Kakera collection called Tomio: Red Turtlencek. Anyways, Tomio: Red Turtleneck tells us about the titular Tomio, a guy in a red sweater, who was put in a torturous ordeal because his head are going to be decapitated. Well, why you may ask? Because someone put a spell on the poor sap even though he is kind of a bit of a jerk to begin with. Even then, said someone who put the spell is a lot worse and this is the candidate who I will discuss as a PE. Who is She/What Has She Done Alright, the one who put the nasty spell on Tomio in the first place? Was actually revealed to be an unnamed fortune teller. She is depicted as a beautiful yet malicious woman in her own right. Her first appearance is that she did what fortune tellers do, predict hte fortunes of other people and this time, it was Tomio and his girlfriend. The fortune teller then predicts that Tomio and his girlfriend will have the worst fortune when it comes to relationship and of course, this resulted on Tomio and his girlfriend's relationship getting fractured and Tomio himself having an affair with said fortune teller because she is much more charismatic than his girlfriend. Except the worse thing that will happen to Tomio will come after he fell into the fortune teller's seduction. You see, after the fortune teller manages to seduce Tomio, she then ties her hair onto Tomio's neck. When a mark appears on his neck, the Fortune Teller then recommends Tomio to wear the turtleneck sweater in order to cover the mark. After that debacle, she then shows Tomio a dark room and it was soon revealed that she is a collector of severed heads of innocent people and tries to make Tomio her new victim. This of course, resulted on Tomio running away. Anyways, Tomio tries his best to not get his head decapitated. Except the fortune teller then told Tomio in telepathy saying that if he relax or drop his focus, he will die. Because of this torturous ordeal, he had no choice but to reconcile with his former girlfriend and asking for help so that he won't die from getting decapitated. At first, his girlfriend didn't believe this but after seeing the horrific mark, the girlfriend tries to help Tomio by calling an ambulance. Well...Except that the ambulance didn't come and it was soon revealed that the fortune teller comes into Tomio's girlfriend house instead in order to take Tomio's head for her brand new collection. Not before she tries to physically and mentally torture Tomio by using a tarot card to decapitate his head and even worse, putting a cockroach inside Tomio's neck just to make the man suffer. Fortunately however, the fortune teller was killed by Tomio's girlfriend which resulted on her corpse getting dissolved by black magic. But even if the witch is defeated, Tomio still has lingering trauma and refuses to remove his hand from his head. It's still a decent ending by Jukji Ito's standard but yeah... Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None. Yes, Tomio is an asshole because he cheats on his girlfriend but the amount of unbridled torture the fortune teller has put Tomio through makes her a million times worse and she enjoys every minute of it. Heinous Standard She's the only Big Bad of this chapter so she sets it. We saw a lot of collection of innocent severed heads in her house and it was revealed that she did seduce several innocent men on her whims including Tomio. Disregarding that, the torturous ordeal that she put for Tomio still pushes her over the edge for me because it literally made my skin crawl (Look at the cockroach segment and the decapitation segment and try talk to me regarding that). So yeah...Pass Final Verdict An easy keep says I Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals